What I Want
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Mimi's just ended her relationship with yet another boyfriend and she can't understand why all of her previous relationships have failed. After a conversation with Izzy, she finally realises why. Koumi one-shot.


**What I Want**

Hi everybody. I've decide to write this one-shot to make up to Mimi fans for not pairing Mimi with anyone in another story; Being a Rock Star's Girlfriend. Hopefully this will make up for the lack of a Mimi coupling in that story. I've chosen to write a Koumi because is it's my preferred couple for Mimi.

Right, it's time for a disclaimer before the story starts. I don't own Digimon or anything other copyrighted stuff mentioned in this fanfic. I wish I did, as do most of us Digimon fans.

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the streets of Tokyo city, cooling the ambient temperature of the hot summer day. The Sun shone brightly in the perfect, cloudless, blue sky, illuminating the city and allowing everyone to enjoy the seasonal good weather.

Two figures stood arguing in a packed school ground. They were both in their school uniforms; a green jacket, white shirt and grey trousers for the boy and a green blouse with a white sailor and green pleated skirt for the girl. Their heated argument definitely did not fit with the tranquil summer weather.

"Why not, Mimi? Why can't you come to the party with me tonight?" The boy, with short brown hair, yelled at his girlfriend.

"Because I promised Sora I'd go to the mall with her later," Mimi angrily replied as she used her right hand to move her long, silky, chocolate brown hair out of her face. "Why can't I spend time with her, Masao?"

"Because you're my girlfriend so you should be coming to this party with me," Masao glared at the shorter girl in front of him. "You are coming with me!"

"No, I'm not!" Mimi replied bluntly as her chestnut eyes attempted to burn holes into her boyfriend. Her face turned red with anger and she clenched her fists. "If you don't let me go shopping with Sora tonight, and see my other friends, I will leave you!"

"You wouldn't dare," Masao said cockily as he placed his hands on his hips, almost daring the seventeen year old girl to do it.

"We're finished!" Mimi screamed at her now ex-boyfriend before lifting up her right hand and slapping him across the face. "You are a complete asshole and all you ever care about is yourself. I never want to hear from you again. We are through!"

Mimi spun on the spot and stormed off in the direction of the school entrance, leaving Masao standing there, holding on to his left cheek, in a state of shock. Mimi marched through the school doors and down the white corridors with her anger still clearly etched on her face. She continued her quick pace through the school until she reached her destination, somewhere she knew would be quiet and somewhere she knew one of her closest friends would be.

The seventeen year old slid the door open and walked into the almost empty computer lab, slamming the door shut behind her. Her eyes surveyed the scenery before her, noticing all the computers were switched off apart from one. A red haired boy sat at the computer, typing away on the keyboard as he glanced back and forth between his yellow and white laptop and the monitor in front of him.

The boy, who was the same age as Mimi, glanced briefly over to the brunette before his gaze fixed back to his work on the computer. "Hi Mimi," he welcomed her as he restarted his frantic typing.

Mimi marched over to the teen boy and sat on the wooden seat next to him. The young woman let out a huff of frustration and placed her head in the palms of her hands. She could hear her friend continuing to work, making her groan out of annoyance.

The second groan made him stop his work. His dark brown eyes fixed on Mimi as he turned to face her. "What's wrong Mimi?" He asked with a noticeable amount of concern now in his voice.

"Masao and I have just split up," Mimi spoke into her palms as she replied. "He's being a complete jerk."

"What has he done this time?" The red haired boy asked wanting to know what had happened so he could start helping his friend.

"He doesn't want me to go to the mall with Sora later," the teen girl lifted her head out of her hands and turned to face the boy. "Instead he demanded that I go to a party with him. He always does that. He always tries to stop me from seeing my friends. Who does he think he is? You were right about him, Izzy. All men are jerks."

Izzy sighed, this wasn't the first time one of Mimi's boyfriends had tried to control her life. He sat there for a moment, thinking about his reply. One positive was that at least she wasn't crying. "Mimi, not all men are jerks, it's just the ones you've dated."

"Yes they are!" Mimi's frustration at the whole ordeal was still evident on her face. "All the guys I dated in America were jerks and all the guys I've dated since I came back to Japan have been jerks."

"We are not all jerks," Izzy answered as he thought about how to prove it. "Am I a jerk?"

"No!" The teen girl yelled quickly. "You aren't a jerk and neither are any of the other Digidestined boys."

A glint of hope appeared in Izzy's eyes before he reiterated his point. "Well, that proves not all men are jerks and it is just the ones you date."

"I can't date any of the Digidestined boys though," Mimi groaned again and gazed at the blue tiled floor.

Izzy tilted his head to the side as a questioning look formed on his face. "Why not?"

"The younger Digidestined are, well, younger and I don't want to date anyone in a lower school year than myself. Besides, TK is in a relationship with Kari and Ken is seeing Yolei. Davis is attractive, but he can be immature and insensitive at times, and Cody is way too young. He's only just started junior high school." Mimi started ruling out each Digidestined boys one by one. "Then there's Matt and Tai. Both of them are attractive but I don't want to date them because they both have dated Sora. I don't think it is right to date your best friend's ex-boyfriends. As for Joe, I only see him as a friend. We spoke about it a long time ago, before I moved to America and then moved back, and we decided we should just be friends."

Izzy noted that she hadn't mentioned him in there and decided she probably only saw him as a friend too. This realisation sent a small wave of disappointment through his mind. The red haired boy quickly hid it. "If that is the case, you need to change the type of guys you date from the jocks to some other type. Don't always pick a guy because of his looks."

"I don't date guys just because of their looks," Mimi retorted as she glared at Izzy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in that way," Izzy held his hands up in front of himself in a defensive posture. "I was merely trying to say that all the guys you've dated are the ones who play a lot of sports and you don't date any other type."

Mimi placed her right elbow on her knee and put her chin in her palm. She was silent for a minute, thinking over the words her friend had just said. Eventually she glanced up at him and smiled. "You're right. May be next time I'll date a guy who isn't obsessed with captaining the school basketball team. I'll give some other guy a try, but I don't think I'm going to rush into anything without thinking over it first."

Izzy smiled. "That's a good idea and hopefully next time you find a guy who you can have a long relationship with."

"Thanks for your advice Izzy," Mimi smiled back at her friend before giving him a quick hug. "It's been really helpful."

"No problem, it's what friends are for," the teen boy replied as he returned the embrace.

* * *

Izzy sat on his black computer chair, typing away on his computer as usual. He happily worked away on both his laptop and desktop without paying attention to anything else within the blue walls of his bedroom. His eyes were fixed on the screen, watching lines of code appear, until a chat window popped up and interrupted his work.

He looked over the light blue MSN window that had appeared on his monitor. The picture in the top left corner was of Mimi in one of her newest dresses and Izzy found himself staring at the image. Mimi was in a sapphire blue, strapless dress that had a thick black belt around the waist. The garment tightly hugged the teen girl's figure, fitting snugly around her large and still growing breasts, flat stomach and curvaceous hips. The bottom of the dress came most of the way up her thighs and showed of her long, smooth legs.

Izzy realised he was staring at the picture and quickly snapped out of his trance. The teen boy felt a slight blush form across his face as he realised what he was doing. He quickly read the message to stop his eyes from gazing at the image.

Mimi: Hi Iz :D

Izzy: Hi Mimi. What's up? Are you feeling any better?

He typed his reply into the text box at the bottom of the MSN window.

Mimi: A bit. I think shopping at the mall with Sora helped things.

Izzy: That's good to hear :D

Mimi: We ended up talking over the whole situation between me and Masao. Sora thinks I did the right thing too. We also talked about the things you said earlier.

Izzy: Oh?

Izzy looked at the computer screen with a questioning face.

Mimi: I've given a lot of thought to what you said earlier and, after what Sora said too, I've decided you're 100% right. I'm going to make sure the next guy I date is a nice guy who cares about me and not just himself.

Izzy: I'm glad to hear that. I think your next relationship will work out just fine if you do that.

Mimi: I hope so.

Izzy: It will :D

The conversation entered a pause as Izzy waited for Mimi's reply. He decided to return to his work during this break and started typing more lines of code into his computer.

Mimi: What are you doing tonight? Are you busy?

Mimi's questions came a few minutes after the last message had being sent.

Izzy: I'm studying the code and programming of the Digital World, as usual. Why?

Mimi: I've got something I want to talk to you about.

Izzy saved his work on the Digiworld and closed the associated windows on his monitor so he could concentrate on his MSN conversation.

Izzy: My work can wait then. What is it you want to talk about?

Mimi: Can we meet at the park? It's too important to talk about over the internet or over the phone.

Izzy: Really? What's it about?

Mimi: I can't tell you. Just meet me at the entrance to the park in 20 minutes. Please.

Izzy recognised just how important this seemed to her as he read the messages. They had a tone of urgency and importance in them.

Izzy: Ok, I'll see you in 20 minutes at the park.

Mimi: Thanks Iz. I'll see ya there. Bye.

Izzy: See ya in a few minutes.

With that Mimi logged out of MSN, leaving Izzy thinking about what could be so important that she had to speak to him in person. He logged off MSN and clicked on the shut down button of his computer. The teen boy stood up and picked up his dark green jacket, slipping it on as he listened to his computer completing the shut down procedure and turning itself off. Izzy gave the machine a quick glance before heading out of the door to meet Mimi.

* * *

Izzy walked in a hurried fashion as he made his way to the park. He noticed the temperature had dropped dramatically compared to the heat earlier in the day. It was something he put down to the Sun starting to set below the tower block covered horizon and the wind picking up. The teen boy felt the wind blowing hard enough to make his short red hair sway. This made him glance up to the sky. The once perfectly clear, blue sky was now a shade of orange and had several grey clouds making their way over the city.

He changed his focus as he turned the final corner of his journey to the park. His eyes immediately set upon the brunette girl standing at the flower covered arch entranceway to the local park. Izzy looked at the girl. She was wearing a white blouse under a cream jacket, tight blue jeans and shoes that matched her cream top and the bag on her right shoulder. It was unmistakably Mimi.

The two made eye contact as Izzy crossed over the road and walked over to her. Mimi gave him a nervous smile while she fidgeted with her bag. He returned the smile as his mind began to theorise why his friend was so anxious.

"Hi Mimi," Izzy waved to the taller girl now he was within in her earshot. "What's the matter? What's so important that I had to meet you now?"

"Hi Izzy," Mimi waited for him to reach her before she continued. She took a deep breath and spoke in an apprehensive tone. "I like said earlier, I've given a lot of thought to what you said and you were right, 100% percent right. I'm going to date men who will respect me and I want to date someone who isn't like the guys I've dated before."

Izzy noticed Mimi becoming even more nervous as she spoke. It wasn't like her to get like this unless she was about to do something big, but the teen boy still could not work out what it was. He then noticed a slight pink tint form across her cheeks.

"He's an attractive guy," Mimi continued. "Well, at least I think he's attractive, and … err … I know I said I wasn't going to go straight into another relationship but …" She paused.

"You want my opinion of him?" Izzy asked as he felt an unexplainable stab of jealousy hit his heart.

"No, not really," Mimi answered as her light brown eyes gazed down to the ground.

"Then what did you want to tell me?" Izzy asked, slightly annoyed by her reply.

Mimi brought her eyes back up so they could look into his dark brown orbs. Her face began to turn red, making her blush a lot more obvious to Izzy. The teen girl stepped forward, closing the distance between herself and her friend. Izzy felt her soft hand touch his chin and tilt his head slightly as he watched her close her eyes.

Izzy's eyes suddenly shot wide open as he realised what was going on. He felt Mimi's soft lips pressing against his own. The red haired boy found himself in a state of shock and unable to do anything. He was not even able to return the kiss. He felt his face start to burn as Mimi ended the kiss and pulled away.

Both of them stood on the spot, staring into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Both of their faces were bright red as they waited for the other to make a move. It was Mimi who spoke first.

"Izzy, do you, err," Mimi's nerves were getting the better of her as she spoke. "Do you want … to be my … err … boyfriend?"

Izzy tried to move his mouth and reply but he just couldn't. The teen boy was speechless. He found a grim had begun to form across his face and he eventually forced himself to nod "yes" to Mimi's question.

The brunette sighed in relief. She had risked their friendship, an important friendship to them both, by taking their relationship to the next level and it had paid off. Mimi then reached into her bag and pulled something out. She handed the item to Izzy.

This made Izzy finally snap out of his trance as he took the gift his new girlfriend had just given him. He glanced down to the item in his left hand and inspected it.

"I know it isn't much of a gift, but I remember you saying you needed a new mouse mat." Mimi found herself playing with her hair as she spoke. "When I saw it I thought of you and, don't ask me how, I realised how stupid I've been. You're a nice, caring, single and attractive guy and you've been right under my nose for such a long time. You're exactly what I want in a man and I can't believe it has taken me so long to realise it."

"Thanks," Izzy replied as his eyes moved from the present back to hers. He found himself lost for words again, trying to formulate a reply that matched his usual level of intellect. The teen boy couldn't think of anything, but he did remember actions speak louder than words.

Izzy placed his left arm, and his gift, around Mimi's waist, pulling her closer to him. He found himself moving his right hand up to her still rosy cheek and cupping it in his palm. Then he slightly tilted her head before closing his eyes.

Mimi realised what her new boyfriend was doing and willingly joined in. She wrapped her arms around his back, keeping him close, while she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. The couple's lips met, sending a wave of joy through their minds. The kiss was a soft, yet passionate one that felt like it lasted for ages. Both of them knew it would be a moment they would never forget and it would be the moment that signified their new found love.

* * *

There we go, finished. I think that was a nice one-shot to write, in fact it actually kind of wrote itself. A classic one-shot plot with a Koumi twist. Please review by clicking on the button below =D

The Alpha Phoenix


End file.
